Carved
by luckypennies
Summary: PJ - Pacey and Joey meet once a year (August 23) to talk about their lives etc.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Ok, so this is my first fic posted here at fanfiction.net, although this was posted  
  
over at PoTL. This part is just the Prologue. At the beginning and the end there are some lyrics  
  
from a Michelle Branch song, and there are quotes, used through out the story that are from  
  
Dawsonscreek.com. I hope you guys will enjoy the fic! Please tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek in any way shape of form, the lines directly from the  
  
script are borrowed, and you can that the wonderful writers at DC for them, and the lyrics  
  
through out the fic are from Michelle Branch, (I don't own them either) :)  
  
~suzie~  
  
Part One: Prologue  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me...  
  
You're everywhere.  
  
  
  
Just tell me how I got this far.  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are...  
  
  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
When I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe.  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Like you even have one..."  
  
  
  
"A blanket? You want me to change into that? ..."  
  
  
  
"It's a new year, Joey. You never know, we could even end up friends..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything has changed. Well almost everything at least. Old local restaurants have  
  
been replaced with cross-country chains. Clothing stores carry only the newest name brands. A  
  
new high school stands, with a perfectly groomed football field, and nothing even closely  
  
resembling a mural for miles. Where summer beach houses once stood, new condos now gleam.   
  
In this small town so many things have changed, but a few things remain. A wall, with a  
  
big white patch, and if you look closely enough the outline of the words, 'Ask Me To Stay.' A  
  
family restaurant, Leery's Fresh Fish, even though the Leery's don't own it anymore. A B&B  
  
on the creek, though the original owners are long since gone. And a secret hiding place...   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"The dancing doesn't lie..."  
  
  
  
"I was gonna say you, Pacey..."  
  
  
  
"That's all you had to say, Pacey. Whatever it takes... we'll fix it. Everything is gonna be  
  
okay.""  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
If you go past the Ruins, to a spot where the creek widens, you will see a tree. This tree  
  
sits atop a hill and it sways ever so slightly in the August heat. It's a perfect spot, a spot that  
  
only a few have found, and even less have enjoyed.   
  
But this tree, like so many other's that grace the Cape, has a story. It has names and  
  
messages carved into it, that few can understand. There are only two people that know the story  
  
of this tree, and the importance that it holds. Two people...   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Permission granted..."  
  
  
  
"You think you are or you know? ..."   
  
  
  
"Not as much as I need you..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
This place is their special place. It hasn't changed much over the years, they have  
  
changed much more. It has always been there, and it always will be. It has grown, they have  
  
grown.   
  
It is their special place, and they only let themselves go there once a year...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
" You wouldn't even have to ask..."  
  
  
  
"It made me feel... safe..."  
  
  
  
"You're right Potter, I never did, how could I? ..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It's their secret. Each August, the twenty-third to be exact, they somehow find their way  
  
there, in body or in spirit. They've never forgotten, not once.   
  
They remember the one they lost, and they look back on what they have gained. And  
  
then, then they sit quietly for a moment and think about themselves. They talk about life, and  
  
they laugh. And before they leave they think of something to mark the day with. They carve it  
  
into the tree, as if writing their story.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"It made me feel alive..."  
  
  
  
"Okay. Joey, I'm going to kiss you now"  
  
  
  
"I don't want to be off the hook..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'Lillian Potter, Remembered and loved.' 'True Love forever.' 'Joey and Pacey.' 'August  
  
23.' 'Dancing doesn't lie.' 'Bite Me ' 'Home again' The carvings are worn, and weather by  
  
years. The entire tree is covered with these indiscreet yet personal messages. And each year  
  
they would trace over the words, and add another to the collection.   
  
They do it every year... and somewhere along the line, they fell in love.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Ten, my love..."  
  
  
  
"I remember everything..."  
  
  
  
"Because I'm not going anywhere without you."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Summer of 'Bite me'

Part 2: The Summer of 'Bite Me!'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
  
You're such a part of me  
  
But I just pulled away  
  
Well, I'm not the same girl  
  
You used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
To have you back  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As she approached the old tree, Joey let out a sigh. She let her fingers flutter over the  
  
carving in the tree. Last year the carving had been fresh, this year it was weathered. The lines  
  
weren't as sharp, the colour blended in a little more, but the words were still there.   
  
She slumped down against the tree, sighing again.   
  
"Hey Potter," she heard a familiar voice call from behind her. Despite her bad mood she  
  
couldn't help but smile.   
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up," she teased lightly. She inched over a bit,  
  
making room for Pacey to sit down next to her.   
  
"I wouldn't miss our yearly ritual, Potter. It's the one time each year when I don't have  
  
to live in fear of you beating me up."  
  
Joey chuckled. "I would never beat you up Pace," said Joey quietly. "I'd get someone  
  
bigger than me to do it, they could do more damage." She laughed softly at her own joke.   
  
"And here I thought that you were gonna be nice to me," said Pacey, starting them  
  
laughing again. He rested back against the tree. "You seem to be a bit happier now then when I  
  
first arrived."   
  
Joey sighed again, looking gown at the ground. "This is a tough day..." Joey trailed off  
  
softly, and resumed looking at the ground.   
  
"It always is..." said Pacey reaching for her hand. This was the one day when he knew  
  
that it would be okay to hold her hand, and let her cry.   
  
"I miss her so much," said Joey, through her sniffles.   
  
"I know Potter... I know."   
  
"I just... I would give anything for her to be here."  
  
Pacey wiped a tear from her cheek carefully. He didn't say anything, it was her time to  
  
talk.   
  
"I feel like because I'm starting something new, and leaving the familiarity I had while  
  
she was still here, that part of me is leaving her too."  
  
"Joey... She would want you to try new things..."  
  
Her sobs were getting louder. She struggled for a moment, to catch her breath, before  
  
continuing. "I know... I just don't want to start them without her. I'm so scared Pacey." She  
  
tightened her grip on his hand.   
  
"You? Scared? I don't believe I've ever heard those two words together before?"   
  
She managed a laugh, through her tears. "Shut up Pacey, even I, Josephine Potter, get  
  
scared. Rarely, but on occasion."   
  
"Oh no... we must be talking about a different Josephine Potter, the girl I know is  
  
fearless." They laughed again, relaxing.   
  
"So... high school hey? It'll be different, won't it..." Joey said, changing to an easier  
  
topic.   
  
"Some things will be the same," said Pacey, reassuring her.   
  
"I guess so... but there will be so many things that are different."   
  
"I'll still be here... and Dawson, he never changes." They laughed at the jab they'd taken  
  
at their friend. Pacey noticed that she hadn't yet let go of his hand. Somewhere inside him he  
  
felt happy... but he quickly tried to push the thought away. This was Joey...  
  
Joey smiled over at Pacey, his light hearted jokes meant more to her than anyone else's  
  
sincere words. He was comforting her, he was saying all the right things.   
  
"Do you remember how we found this place?" Joey asked suddenly.   
  
A smile lit Pacey's face. "How could I forget? That was the day you broke your arm."  
  
"That was all your fault by the way!" Joey added with a chuckle.   
  
"Blame it on Dawson, he's he one who found this spot."   
  
Joey remember the day perfectly. "That's right... He wanted to explore so we came out  
  
here, even though his parent's told him not to. We found this tree and you dared me to climb to  
  
the top, so I did."   
  
Pacey laughed, "but then you had to go and fall..."  
  
Joey's smile widened at the memory. "I was crying so hard and I wouldn't listen to  
  
anyone. So you talked Dawson into helping you carry me home."   
  
Pacey cut in, "Your mom was so worried. She just packed you in the car and took off for  
  
the hospital."   
  
  
  
"I remember, after I got my cast off my mom wanted me to show her where it had  
  
happened. So we hiked all the way up here, and she loved this spot. We just sat here for  
  
hours..." Joey let the sentence trail off.   
  
"And Dawson swore he would never come back here again. He thought that you'd love  
  
that, he was taking a stand against the place that hurt you."   
  
Joey's smile returned. "But I didn't, I just wanted to come back here."   
  
"So you asked me to come with you one day-"  
  
Joey cut him off, laughing, "But you wouldn't."   
  
"Hey!" Pacey said in his best hurt voice. "I couldn't go against Dawson, he would've  
  
killed me."   
  
They both laughed at his final statement. As their laughter died off neither of  
  
them made an effort to restart a conversation. They were ok with the silence.   
  
After a few minted Joey spoke again, softly, and calmly. "After my mother died, you  
  
came here. You knew I'd be here."   
  
"I knew how much you loved this place, it was just logical that you'd be here."   
  
A small smiled played across Joey's lips, "And every year since you've known that I'd  
  
be here." Joey paused for a moment, to let the words set in. "Do you think that Dawson even  
  
remembers this place?" she asked carefully.   
  
Pacey let out a soft chuckle. "Probably not..."  
  
"But you do..."   
  
"I guess I'm just funny like that..."  
  
  
  
Silence fell upon them again. A breeze blew off the creek, lifting Joey's hair off her  
  
neck. Pacey couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked.   
  
"So how's Bessie?" he asked finally.  
  
Joey smiled, "Good. She keeps telling me how proud she is of me, and then crying. I  
  
think it's all the hormones, either that or she's really lost it."  
  
"Hmmm... I wouldn't know, none of my sisters have ever said that they're proud of me."   
  
"Why should they?" Joey asked sarcastically. "What have you ever done?"   
  
"What are you talking about, Potter? I've done plenty. I was a critically acclaimed 'sea  
  
monster' in the latest Dawson Leery production."   
  
Joey laughed, "Well that's something to be proud of."   
  
"I am... I'm expecting my Oscar nomination any time now."   
  
"Don't be overly disappointed if it never comes," she said with a laugh.   
  
"What? It's not coming?" He asked in mock disbelief.  
  
Joey laughed, "I have it on pretty good authority."   
  
"Well, since you broke the sad news to me, Potter, you'll have to be my shoulder to cry  
  
on."   
  
"I think I can handle that..."   
  
"I'm glad to hear it."   
  
Pacey's watch beeped, announcing that it was 5 o'clock. "We should probably wrap this  
  
up, Potter. I have to be home for dinner, or the Sheriff will have my hide."   
  
Joey smiled, "Okay."   
  
Pacey pulled a small pocket knife out of his back pack. "Should we carve something?"   
  
Joey ran her fingers over the words that they had carved the year before, 'Lillian Potter.   
  
Remembered and Loved.'   
  
"Yes," she said softly. "But this time it should be something about us."   
  
They thought for a moment. "The only thing I can think of that describes us is how often  
  
you say 'Bite me!'" Pacey teased.   
  
Joey smiled, "Then that's it. That's what we'll put."   
  
Pacey smiled back at her, and carefully pried his hand away from hers. "Where do you  
  
want it?" he asked motioning toward the tree.   
  
Joey bite her lip, thinking. She pointed to a spot, low on the tree. "There..."   
  
"Ok." Pacey concentrated as he carved the words carefully into the wood. Joey watched  
  
intently over his shoulder.   
  
When he was done he carefully put away the small knife. He picked up his bag and got  
  
ready to leave.   
  
"Thank you, Pacey," said Joey softly.   
  
"For what?" he asked, this time in genuine confusion.   
  
"For being here... today is always hard for me, but you make it easier to bear."   
  
"Well," Pacey shuffled uncomfortably, "You're welcome."   
  
He left Joey standing there, knowing that she would need some time for herself.   
  
Joey carefully traced the new words that Pacey had carved, then the older words. She  
  
smiled softly to herself and picked up her bag. She looked one last time at the place and headed  
  
back toward home.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
  
But I was scared and left it all behind  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have yo back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please?  
  
I never will forget that look upon your face  
  
And I thank you  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have to back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Summer of 'Joey and Pacey'

Part 3: The summer of 'Joey and Pacey'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
When you're all alone  
  
And you need a light  
  
Someone to guide you through the night  
  
Just remember that I am here  
  
To hold you close and dry your tears  
  
And just when you thought you were falling  
  
But you know I'll always be right there.  
  
When you're all alone  
  
And you need a friend  
  
Someone to help you to the end  
  
When you need someone   
  
To catch you when you fall.  
  
I'll be there through it all.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey was sprawled out on the grass, sketch book in hand, when Pacey found her. It was  
  
past 6 o'clock and the sun was beginning to set. She sat up when she heard his footsteps  
  
approaching.   
  
"You're later than usual," she said casually, backing up to sit against the tree.   
  
Pacey made his way over to sit next to her, "Andie called."  
  
Joey nodded, "How is she?"  
  
"Good... she's hoping that they'll let her come home soon."   
  
Joey's face showed her confusion, "You don't seem too happy about that, Pace."   
  
Pacey's gaze shifted to the ground, "She hadn't called for a long time. I think that things  
  
might be over between us..."   
  
"Don't say that. It's probably hard for her there, you never know how things will work  
  
out once she gets home." Joey patted Pacey's arm gently.   
  
  
  
They sat, in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. They looked at the creek, at the  
  
sky, at everything around them.   
  
"I love this place," announced Joey out of the blue.   
  
Pacey smiled, "I do too, Potter."   
  
Joey picked up her sketch book and flipped it closed. She gathered up all of her pencils  
  
and shoved them into her bag.   
  
"Were you waiting out here all day for me?" Pacey asked quietly. He was feeling guilty  
  
for making her wait all day. This was their thing, he should have been here, with her.   
  
Joey smiled, a full smile. "Yes, but I had things to do." She motioned to her drawings.   
  
"I do have a life outside of you, Pacey."   
  
He smiled, "Yes, but without me it must be dull." He reached over toward her book,  
  
"Can I look at them?"   
  
Joey looked at him carefully, "Ok..." Her reply was hesitant.   
  
"I don't have too..." he said quickly.   
  
She smiled, a reassuring smile, "No, go ahead."   
  
He opened the book. There were pictures of all of their friends. He laughed at a picture  
  
Joey had drawn of him and Dawson playing football. He flipped to one of Bessie holding Alex.   
  
There were some scenery and landscapes. As he flipped to the last page with a drawing he  
  
recognized it to be the place where he was sitting. "They're beautiful, Jo," he said handing back  
  
the book.   
  
"Which one was your favourite?" she asked quietly.   
  
"I'm not sure if I could choose... I like the one you drew of this place..." he trailed off,  
  
deep in thought.   
  
"Then it'll be your's."   
  
"Joey, I can't take that drawing."   
  
Joey smiled, "You can, and you will." She carefully took it out of the book and signed  
  
the bottom of it. She handed it over to him.   
  
"Thank you," he said in a whisper.   
  
Joey took out a bag of cookies from her back pack and offered a few to Pacey. She was  
  
jolted when his voice pulled her out of her thoughts and back to reality.   
  
"Can I ask you something, Potter?"   
  
She looked at him, confused. "You can ask me anything, Pace," she seemed to rethink  
  
that answer. "Unless it has to do with anything perverted, which with you is a possibility."   
  
He laughed at her jab. "Don't worry, it's nothing that you wouldn't approve of."   
  
"Well then, shoot."   
  
"Do you regret not going to Paris?"   
  
Joey was surprised, she hadn't known what to expect, but this would be the last thing that  
  
she would have guessed. "Umm... a little. I mean I wish that I had gone, it would have been the  
  
opportunity of a lifetime. I guess I with that I had been strong enough to just go away like that.   
  
But on the other hand I would be missing so much."   
  
Pacey seemed to take some time to let her words sink in. "I would have wanted you to  
  
go, Potter."   
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.   
  
"Well... I'm not trying to put down you, or Dawson or anyone really. I just think that if it  
  
were me that you were staying for, I would have wanted you to go. You would be learning so  
  
much, and having such a good time. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I thought for a second that I  
  
was the reason you gave that up."   
  
Joey's smile grew wider as he spoke. "I'm glad that you would have wanted all that for  
  
me... But I'm pretty sure it would have been just to get me away from you."   
  
They laughed at the joke, but they both knew that their true meanings had been  
  
understood.  
  
"So you ready for school?" Joey asked, changing the subject.   
  
"Well, I think I'll be in a pretty good position, if I don't sleep with any English teachers."   
  
Joey laughed, "Don't worry, I heard that they hired a man this year... Unless you've  
  
decided to go that way too."   
  
"Not yet, Potter..." he raised his eyebrows suggestively, "But you never know what the  
  
future may hold."   
  
"I'm starting to think that I don't want to..."   
  
"Oh come on, Potter, don't you want to know if you fall madly in love with me?" He  
  
asked with a chuckle.   
  
"In your dreams, Pace."   
  
"Oh you are, Potter."   
  
Her jaw dropped, "Ok, that was something I could have done without."   
  
He laughed, "Well, you always did bug me about telling the truth..."  
  
She shook her head, "Next lesson- things to keep to yourself."   
  
He reached over and messed up her hair, "You know you love me, Potter."   
  
Pushing him away she smiled, "I know I'm gonna kill ya, I'm not so sure about the love  
  
thing though."   
  
She jumped on him and started tickling him. They rolled around, wrestling and tickling  
  
each other. Joey let out a peal of laughter as Pacey tickled her stomach. "I'm gonna get you!"  
  
she cried.   
  
Finally Joey sat triumphantly on top of him, panting heavily. As she struggled to catch  
  
her breath she proclaimed, "Told you I'd win."   
  
Pushing her off of him, Pacey caught his breath too. "I let you win that time, Potter.   
  
Next time I won't be so nice."   
  
Joey shook her head, "You wish! I beat you."   
  
They argued back and forth for a while. "Let's call a truce, Potter."   
  
"Fine, but only if you'll admit that I won." She said stubbornly.   
  
"Umm Potter, I think that defies the meaning of our truce."   
  
Joey laughed, "When did you get so smart?"   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know..." he teased.   
  
"Bite me, Pacey!" she said sarcastically.   
  
"I told you that that defined our relationship," he said with a laugh.   
  
Joey walked back over to the tree and looked at the carvings. She brought her hands up to  
  
the letters and traced them carefully. "Should we carve something?"   
  
"It's kinda like our tradition," he replied. "I think we should."   
  
"What will we put?"   
  
"I don't know, what do you want?"   
  
She smiled, "I was thinking something simple, like 'Joey and Pacey.'"   
  
"Then that's what we'll put."  
  
She watched as he got out the pocket knife and slowly carved the letter in the tree trunk.  
  
His letter's were smooth and round. When he was finished he looked up at her and smiled. She  
  
reached down and ran her fingers over the words.   
  
"Come on, Potter," said Pacey. He picked up the drawing she had given him and put  
  
away the knife. "I'll walk you home before it gets dark."   
  
She gathered up her bag and her drawings and followed him. As they made their way to  
  
the top of the hill she turned around and looked at the spot. She smiled at the sunset and then  
  
turned around and headed back home.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Cause just when you thought you were losing  
  
But you know I'll always be right there  
  
And I'll be there through the good times  
  
And the bad  
  
And we'll be there for each other  
  
Cause you're the best friend I've ever had.  
  
And just when you thought you were falling  
  
But you know I'll always be there  
  
Whenever you need me  
  
I'll always be right there.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
